Facing the past, once more
by Midnight Tsuki
Summary: Trouble in Tokyo. The past clashes with her present. Kyoko's past comes back as people she once knew return. She is caught between the struggle.  It's time for her to move on and have a new beginning. What will happen? Who will she choose? REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

_**Facing the past, once more**_

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**

"Moko-san!" Kyoko cheerfully exclaimed as she held up a letter. She was currently sorting through the fan mail, courtesy of a request for the Love Me section. Kyoko took the job, dragging along a reluctant Kotonami Kanae. It was only ten in the morning, she figured Moko-san wasn't a morning person. She just couldn't stop smiling. She loved mornings! This morning was even better because she got to work with Moko-san for the first time in a long time!

"MO! What!" Kanae was in a foul mood but she couldn't scowl when Kyoko looked so, so happy. Something must have happened. Hopefully something that didn't involve a certain actor. Sighing deeply she asked, "What happened?" softening her sharp tone, then puzzled at why Kyoko was holding up a single letter. Kyoko had a bright, dazzling smile on her face, such an infectious smile. _This girl..._ Kanae smiled back.

Kyoko was happy. She waved the letter around wildly. "MOKO-SAN! MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko kept on exclaiming. Then finally settling down she composed herself, but couldn't stop beaming. "I have a letter!"

"I can see that." Kanae was puzzled. What was on some letter that made Kyoko get so excited?

"This is a fan mail for you! It says your name! TO: KOTONAMI KANAE! Look for yourself." Kyoko handed the letter to Moko-san.

Kanae felt intrigued but at the same time puzzled. Her first fan mail letter. She was tempted to open it but thought against it and decided to open it at the end of her day. Maybe it'll cheer her up and make her day. She was beginning to open and then stopped herself. _NO! I will not open yet._ she scolded herself.

"Well aren't you gonna open it?" Kyoko sat interested what the person had to say about Moko-san.

"Not yet." Kanae put the letter in her bag. Kyoko looked dejected but Kanae chose to ignore. They began to sort through mail again. Kanae stopped when she held up one letter. She smiled. She looked over to Kyoko, who was concentrating on her work, unable to notice Kanae stopping. "Hmmmmm. Kyoko. Looks like I'm not the only one with fan mail today." At that remark Kanae saw Kyoko stop her work and look up. Kyoko tilted her head and Kanae held up the letter with a smirk. "And look! It's from a boy!" Kanae grinned as she saw Kyoko's face turn a bright red. Then coming close to Kyoko, Kanae whispered, "You've got someone crushing over you..." Kyoko's ears turned bright red.

"Moko-san! Don't tease me!" Kyoko pouted as she took the letter from Kanae. She looked at the letter. _It is from a...wait a minute...it doesn't have a name!_ "Moko-san! That is mean!" Kyoko saw Kanae's shoulders shaking from her repressed laugh. "Moko-san!" Kanae let out her laugh and laughed out loud. Kyoko watched and then joined in herself. Both girls started to laugh loud. As they tried to clam down, they laughed even louder. Finally after few minutes of repeating the cycle they both settled down. Kyoko looked at the letter in her hand and had the urge to open it. As she was about to flip the letter over Kanae's hand came in her way.

"We'll open ours at the same time okay?" Kanae asked. Kyoko nodded. Both beaming as they went back to their work.

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Fuwa Inn in Kyoto.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, look Kyoko-nee-san is on TV! Otou-san! Okaa-san!" a young boy with blond hair and light brown eyes yelled across the room. He was jumping up and down on the sofa he was seated on, knowing that the minute his mother came in she would yell at him. He was overjoyed! He saw her! He finally knew where she was! Kyoko-nee-san was famous! She was on T.V.! A coincidence really because he was just looking for a cartoon channel when he saw Kyoko-nee-san's face.

"What is it, Ryuu?" The Okami-san of the Fuwa Inn, Fuwa Akina, called as she rushed into the room. Akina was wearing a kimono that complemented her figure. Her light brown hair was held in a tight bun. Wrinkles had appeared on her face, showing the years of hard work. However, her aqua blue eyes still remained beautiful. She was sending off a customer when she heard her youngest son call out and she immediately raced to Ryuu.

"Look it's Kyoko-nee-san! She's on TV!" Fuwa Ryuu exclaimed pointing to the TV showing Kyoko dressed up as Mio. At that moment Okami-san dropped the clothes in her hand. She looked towards the screen and there was no doubt that the girl acting was Kyoko.

Akina's hands flew to her mouth in shock. "That is Kyoko! She's changed so much." Okami-san said as tears flowed down her cheeks. She hadn't heard from Kyoko since she left with Sho. She had seen Sho on the TV many times while her husband was not looking. But, this was the first time that she had Kyoko and she couldn't believe how much Kyoko had changed.

"She looks so pretty. She was always beautiful but now it's like she's more than beautiful! Hopefully she still isn't with baka Sho-nii-san. He was never able to treat her nicely." said Ryuu as he looked at the TV watching Kyoko intently. He was going to grow up and take care of Kyoko like Sho was never able to. He would become a fairy prince and make her his princess and then they were going to live happily ever after. Ryuu nodded in determination.

"Don't say that about your brother, Ryuu." Akina said sternly.

"But our son is right. That idiot left us and didn't do so much as to turn around or apologize. And moreover he took Kyoko with him." said Fuwa Daisuke, Taisho of the Fuwa Inn. Daisuke was average height. He held a knife in one hand as he observed the TV. His dark brown eyes lit with an old anger. His blond hair tucked in a cap. His face held a stern look. He was furious at his son for pulling such a stunt on him. He was even more annoyed because he took Kyoko with him. But, secretly, he was also proud that Sho made it so far on his own.

"But-" Akina tried to reason with her husband. She knew it was impossible because she knew his fury but she knew his love was much more. Through out the last months she had watched her son secretly on the TV but she had suspicion that Daisuke knew what she had watching. _A parents' love is a hard thing._ she thought as she smiled at her husband trying to hide his pride.

"From the day he left, he disowned himself, he is no longer welcomed around here. We only have two sons: Kyo and Ryuu. Our doors will always remain open to Kyoko but never to Sho. Do you understand?" Daisuke said as he made his point clear. He may be proud but what his son did was a clear message: he refused to take care of the Inn. And in doing so he was disowned. _He dares to try to go against me._

"I understand." The Okami-san said sadly. She picked up the clothes off the floor and began to fold them. _There will be a day where Sho walks in this home._ Although she may not have anyway of bringing Sho back right now, she held a hope that tone day he would return.

The front door opened and the bells jingled. A tall, dark-haired girl made her way through the Inn to where all the Fuwa's were. _Wow, this place never changes does it?_ she thought as she walked the familiar halls of the Inn.

"Ah, Okami-san! Taisho-san!" the girl bowed to the couple as Ryuu ran up to the girl. "It's been so long since I've been here."

"Sakura-chan!" Ryuu exclaimed as he ran to the girl and hugged her.

"Ryuu, look at you, you've grown up so much!" she said as she hugged Ryuu back. "Where's Sensei? He's usually hanging back and drinking sake." she asked as she spotted the empty spot.

"I have and look Kyoko-nee-san's on TV!" Ryuu said excitedly.

"Kyoko…." Sakura looked towards the TV where Ryuu was pointing to and saw Kyoko dressed as Mio. _She's changed so much, what happened?_ Sakura was determined to find answers. "Tokyo is it?" she said as she stared at Kyoko.

* * *

The night life in the streets of Tokyo were filled with people. Shops still open and lined with customers. The city was fast-paced and stopped for no one.

A man walked down the busy streets, blending with crowd. Yet, still the girls turned to look his way. He walked with his hands in his pockets. His eyes set on the screen, displaying an old commercial of two girls. One with short orange hair and blazing gold eyes. The other with black hair and midnight blue eyes. They were staring in a _Curara_ commercial.

_Kyoko, it's been a long time. _He thought still focused on the screen, replaying the thought looking towards the sky.

* * *

"Kyoko, where were you?" Kanae asked as she saw Kyoko come into the room. She had been waiting for the past twenty minutes. She took out her first fan mail from her locker in the Love Me room. Silence weighed heavily in the room, Kanae noticed Kyoko had said nothing for the entire time, not even an apology. Kanae looked back to see Kyoko sitting on the bench, her face hidden by her bangs and her shoulders slumped. She held in her hand a letter, different from the one she received in the morning. The envelope was black with Kyoko's name written in white. Kanae brightened, "What! You got more fan mail! You're becoming even more popular!" Kanae joked.

Kyoko looked up as if snapping out of a trance. She smiled, "Sorry Moko-san! I was a little caught up!" She stuffed the black envelop in her purse and took out the fan mail she had received in the morning. She took it out gingerly and waited for Kanae to sit beside her. When Kanae was seated, both girls took their fan mail and opened the envelope and slowly took out the notes. Kanae and Kyoko read their own in silence an then swapped fan mail, after a moment, reading each others in silence. "Amazing." Kyoko said as she handed Kanae's back to her and received her own from Kanae.

"I know. " Kanae was amazed she had a fan or maybe fans. They were on their way to becoming actresses. Then soon they would have piles and piles of fan mail just like the other actors. "Do you think we should reply?"

"I don't know, should we? Do we?" Kyoko looked at her fan mail. The person claimed to love their acting and thought that they were really good. As Kyoko was reading the letter she remembered her conversation with Sawara-san about wanting to be loved from the audience and fans who watch them act. It was odd, after all this time, she got fan mail and it hit her that she may have many more fans than she realized. But could she be loved by them? Was she capable? Was she worthy to be loved? She remembered her mother. _Mother..._

"I think we should!" Kane replied, noticing Kyoko's dark aura grow. At that comment, Kyoko snapped back out of a trance once more. "Okay?" Kanae asked as she looked towards Kyoko. She held out her hand.

"Yes!" Kyoko agreed high-fiving Kanae.

Kanae got up and closed her locker. As she was heading out the door she saw Kyoko packing away her stuff, "Well, I'll be going first!" Kanae waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow!" Kyoko watched Kanae close the door. Kyoko went back to packing up as she was putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse. The black envelope fell out of the purse and on to the ground. Kyoko froze, looking at the envelope. _Please don't let it be. Please don't let it be..._ She prayed silently as she gently picked up the envelope and opened it. A small note. That was all. Nothing more. Just a small note. _It can't be..._ She thought as she took out the note and flipped it. As she finished reading it the note fell to the ground. Kyoko froze in shock. _It is._ She stood still in shock. She looked at the note and read it once more:

**_It's been a while. _**

**_See you soon._**

**_-H.F._**

_What am I going to do?_ She thought as she gathered her things and left the office.**_  
_**

* * *

A/N- Okay! So I decided to kind of change the story a bit but don't worry it will be like the original with a bit more tweaks and so on. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Can I please go with you, nee-san?" Ryuu whined. He desperately wanted to accompany Sakura to see Kyoko. He couldn't wait to see Kyoko. He had been waiting patiently for Kyoko to return. She always used to play with him. She was always with him when his nii-sans had no time for him. _Ah! I hate being the youngest! _ he'd always say. He also wanted to make sure his baka nii-san hadn't done anything to her.

The Fuwa family (excluding Sho and Kyo) were at the airport with Sakura. They were biding their daughter a farewell. They honestly wanted her to stay but they also wanted to see Kyoko once again. They were reluctant to letting her go but they also knew that Sakura would not sit still. She was a stubborn girl, after all.

"I'm sorry, but how about you come later? With your parents." Sakura replied to Ryuu. Sakura would have loved to take the little boy along but knew he had to study and go to school like all kids. She knew he wanted to desperately see Kyoko but she had to get things cleared once again if Kyoko was going to come back to Kyoto. She felt awful when she told Ryuu he couldn't come. She felt as if she was crushing his dreams of his Kyoko-nee-san.

"Awww. I'm going to miss you." Ryuu said giving his Sakura-nee-chan a big hug. He honestly wanted to go but understood what Sakura meant. _Oh well_, he thought, _I'll just make sure that when Sakura-nee san comes back she brings Kyoko-nee-san back! I can't WAIT! That means I have a few more days before I become the Prince!  
_

"Sakura, Kyo said he was coming in a few days." Akina said, trying to convince Sakura to stay a few more days. She wanted Sakura to go into the city with someone who she could rely on. She didn't like the idea of Sakura traveling and staying all alone. It wasn't good for a girl to be staying by herself especially in a city like Tokyo. She thought she'd make one last attempt at keeping Sakura home for just a few days more time. Sadly, her tear and guilt strategy had not worked on Sakura, not that she thought it would. But at least she tried.

"I have to do this. I can't wait anymore than I have." Sakura replied. _I have to do this alone, I'm sorry! I have to warn her_. Sakura added mentally. She hated leaving their loving family but she had to protect Kyoko. Right now, Kyoko was defenseless. She needed to get to Kyoko first. Before Them.

"You go and do what you need to do. We will support you." Daisuke said with a soft parental voice. He knew Sakura had something to hide but he also knew that she would tell him in some time. He trusted her and knew what ever she was doing was for the best. He knew she would never do anything wrong.

Akina smiled and pulled Sakura into a big hug. "Then make sure that when you come back, you bring Kyoko with you. Whatever you are doing, I trust you. Come back and make sure that Kyoko is with you." She whispered gently, making sure only Sakura heard. "And also when you meet Sho tell him..." After whispering and squeezing Sakura into a tight hug Akino let Sakura go and smiled warmly, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Now boarding the flight to Tokyo, Japan." A voice over the intercom broke out.

"Well, I have to go, but don't worry I'll be back." Sakura said as she picked her bag and left towards her gate. Looking back once more, she looked at the family who had given her so much love in the past years. Without them she didn't know what she would have done.

_I'm coming soon enough. _She thought.

As they watched her enter the gates, Akina started to cry. A warm arm wrapped around her shoulder's. "Don't worry. She'll be back and she'll bring our Kyoko home." Daisuke said as he comforted his wife.

"Yes." Akina smiled and watched the gates. _She'll come home. They all will. Soon._

* * *

_The trees rustled as the wind blew through._

"_Oww!" a little black haired girl cried. "It hurts!" _

"_Are you okay? We should bandage it, let's get back to the house, can you walk?" another black haired girl came, only she looked older._

"_Okay." the little girl sniffed. Leaning on the other girl she limped. "It hurts, a lot." the little girl sniffed._

_Just then the older girl ripped off a sleeve of her shirt and blew on the injury before wrapping the cloth around it. "Better now?"_

"_Yeah."_

_They began walking back once more…..._

Kyoko awoke, sweat dripped from her face. "It's been so long, why now?" she asked. She took a deep breath and relaxed herself. _Home, _she thought.

Kyoko looked outside, there was snow falling to the ground. The first snowfall of the year. It was December 3rd. Instead of falling back to sleep, Kyoko stayed awake. She tried to take her mind away from the old memories re-awakening.

* * *

Sawara-san was as busy as ever. The snow on the road had caused traffic, making many people late._ Snow,_ he thought. He was already exhausted and it was only nine in the morning. The phone began ringing non-stop. He was frustrated. The ringing in his ears wouldn't stop. He was tempted to unhook all the phones but knew better than to. _Who could this be? Another employee saying they can't make it?_

"Sawara, Talent Section." he spoke into the phone, scratching his cheek.

"Hello, this is Yamamoto Ayame"

"Ah, how can I help you, Yamamoto-san?" Sawara-san asked. _Surprising! Why would SHE of all people be calling?_ he thought in amazement. Was he really talking to the world famous Yamamoto Ayame?

"I was calling to ask if Mogami Kyoko was able to come for an appointment tonight at 6:00 pm?" Yamamoto-san asked.

"Yes, I will ask her, is this regarding a job?" He was astonished. Kyoko had attracted a lot of attention especially after her 'Natsu' role. Kyoko certainly had potential! Now, even this director was calling for another job request no doubt!

"Yes, it is. The meeting is 6:00 pm at the Sky View restaurant. Thank-you." she said before hanging up, giving away absolutely no detail as to what the job offer entailed.

Sawara-san put the phone down. _Wow_, he thought as he was about to call Kyoko.

Just at that time Kyoko came. She looked around the office noticing a lack of people. _Odd, must be because of the snow_. She thought as she sat down. "Sawara-san, do I have any jobs?" She had a bright sunny smile on her face as she was wearing the trademark Love Me overalls. She was going to call in sick today but knew she shouldn't be hiding. If she'd already been found she couldn't do anything. They would eventually meet and she was going to show that she was not anyone's puppet.

"Actually yes, you have been invited to have a dinner meeting with Yamamoto Ayame-san tonight at 6:00 pm at Sky View Restaurant. She is going to be discussing a job with you." he informed her.

Although Kyoko had no idea who Yamamoto Ayame was or what the job offer was about, she agreed she would go with out a second thought. _How bad can it be?_ She thought as she stood up and bowed to Sawara-san, mumbling a 'thank-you' and made her way through the office in a daze, caught in a daze as memories of last night came flooding back.

Sawara-san smiled and said he'd inform Yamamoto-san of the news. _It's good to know she's grabbing every opportunity that comes her way._ he thought as he watched her walk away. _Ah yes, work!_ He resumed back to picking up the ringing phone which he had been neglecting as he conversed with Kyoko.

As Kyoko stepped out the door, she bumped into a man. She immediately snapped out o her trance and started to apologize. Looking up she realized it was Tsuraga Ren. Her heart beat sped. _What's happening?_ She asked herself as she backed away from the her sempai. He was smiling at her. An angelic smile. Mysteriously he wasn't angry and her little inner demons were detecting no evil or anger coming from him.

"Ah, Mogami-san. Good Morning." Ren greeted his favorite Love Me member. _My morning just got a lot better_, he thought as he observed his favorite love me member.

"Good Morning, Tsuraga-sempai." Kyoko greeted blushing.

Ren looked please to have some kind of effect on her. _Okay I should ask her if she wants to go over lines in the script, but wait I'm filming nothing with her, how about I ask her to come over to help me get in character?_ He thought remembering the time where he asked her to help him with developing Katsuki. "Mogami-san actually, I wanted to ask-" he looked up and noticed the president standing behind Kyoko. Lory was dressed as a Maharajah, clothes made from exquisite silks with detailed designs. Lory was grinning at Ren.

"Never mind." Ren said quickly, as his hopes were cut in two because of the grinning president. _Just my luck... that's odd- no band or odd animals. What is going on?_

"Ah, President!" Kyoko said as she noticed Lory standing behind. She turned around and stepped beside Ren and bowed to Lory, "Good Morning!" she greeted with a smile. Kyoko got scared when she felt someone standing behind her. But it was just the president. She wondered at what Ren was trying to say to her before the president came along. Was it important? Her curiosity was getting to her.

"Good Morning," he greeted them both with a warm smile."Ren, I'd like to see you in my office." _Well isn't this interesting. Amusing even. Ren, Ren just what were just going to ask? I wonder hmmm..._ Lory grinned even wider. _Ren is finally getting courage, eh? I wonder if he needs help? He probably needs help because he is dealing with the first Love Me member. I'll help them from the goodness of my heart. Yes, I'll help them._

Ren looked surprised. _What is he planning?_ He knew vaguely at what the president was thinking. He had growing suspicion that the President was up to something especially when he grinned wider at Kyoko and him.

Kyoko was feeling as though she was coming in Ren and the president so she decided to excuse herself and head to the Love Me office. She had no jobs today and there were no Love Me requests. She had the thought of going home but remembered she needed something nice to wear for the dinner tonight. _Maybe a cocktail dress_, she thought to herself.

Ren watched her leave with disappointment on his face. He was hoping he would get to speak to her today. He hadn't talked to her for a few days and it was purely coincidental that he bumped into her today. Sighing deeply, he asked, "Yes, President?" He faced the grinning President once more.

"Come with me!" the President replied. He led Ren back to his office. As they both got seated, Lory put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. He looked at Ren with faint amusement. "So what were going to ask Mogami-kun?" He had been curious since the moment he eavesdropped on their conversation. He waited patiently as he saw Ren think. "So?" he prompted.

"Nothing. I was just going to ask her what she was doing in the office so early in the morning." Ren decided to lie. He didn't want the President getting ideas. Nor did he want the president playing match maker. Better to lie than to tell the president, of all people, the truth.

"Fine, if you don't want tell me at least don't lie." Lory sighed and settled back into his seat. He knew how much Ren didn't want his help in his love matters; But that was the reason Lory couldn't stay away. It was Ren's first real love and Lory, being who he was, took the opportunity. "Your parents are coming." Lory straight out said. He waited for Ren to register the shock.

"What? Why?" Ren asked looking surprised and shocked. Ren was overwhelmed. He always knew he was going to see them soon. In fact, he was planning to go home but they were coming to Japan.

"They've been cast for a movie offer here in Tokyo. You are also apart of the cast, you'll be notified later, but I'm telling you now." Lory said, "That's all."

Ren massaged his forehead, "and what movie might this be?" he asked. He would be acting alongside his parents? Isn't this impossible?

"Can't tell, Hi-mi-tsu!" he replied with a grin identical to the Cheshire cat.

Ren shook his head and got up to leave. He knew he could never win against the president.

* * *

Kyoko was outside the Love Me room. She opened the door, to find Yashiro and Kanae in the room. She looked at them suspiciously, even though she didn't love- wait she wasn't sure about love anymore. Even though she wasn't in a relationship, she knew other people were. Looking at Kanae and Yashiro now, she knew for sure that certain people were in a relationship.

"Good Morning Moko-san, Yashiro-san." she smiled sweetly at the two. She stepped further into the room. She was past being dumbfounded at what she saw.

In one swift movement Yashiro grabbed his briefcase and headed to the door, "Good Morning, Kyoko." he said curtly as he sidestepped passing her and, just before leaving, he caught a glimpse of Kanae and then closed the door.

"Moko-san you're blushing!" Kyoko said pointing out the obvious to Kanae.

"Oh wow, look at the time, have to go." Kanae said as she left the room in a rush.

_She didn't even bother denying it_. Kyoko thought. She was happy for her friends. There was something between them, Kyoko was only wondering when she would finally be told by her friend. She knew she would hearing about it soon enough. In fact, Kyoko wondered, _How long has this been going? Probably not long. Moko-san would have told her._ She smiled and began to look through her schedule, humming to herself.

* * *

As the night descended Kyoko got dressed for her meeting with Yamamoto Ayame. The perfect fit, knee length sky blue cocktail dress had an encircling empire waist. It had wide satin shoulder straps and a flutter hem, which complimented Kyoko's figure. She wore a simple white shawl with beaded designs on the hems along white high heels. Her hair was let down and straightened. Her make-up was done expertly and she touched up on her pink lip gloss. Her neck was adorned by her Queen Rosa necklace. She looked exquisite.

Kyoko arrived at the Sky View restaurant at precisely 6:00 pm. After all, Kyoko was punctual. Stepping into the restaurant, Kyoko noticed it was mostly for the high class citizens of the city. White painted walls were adorned with paintings from several different centuries, especially the renaissance era. At the back of the restaurant was a grand piano. The tables were all around the great room. On the side there was a bar, serving drinks to customers who sat on the stools of the island. Waiters and waitresses were walking all around, wearing the uniform colors of white and black. Some were carrying trays and stopping at their assigned tables. The lighting was low and dimmed creating a comfortable ambiance.

The hostess asked for her name and lead Kyoko to her table. The woman at the table rose to greet her guest. "My name is Yamamoto Ayame. Nice to meet you. You must be Kyoko. I've heard so much about you." she said introducing herself. Yamamoto-san had black hair that was curled. Her striking Emerald green eyes observed Kyoko. She was tall with a model's figure. She wore a simple floor-length Grecian style silk white dress with an empire waist. He wrist and ears were adorned with diamonds.

_Familiar..._.Kyoko thought to herself. "Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san." Kyoko was pulled into a surprise hug by Yamamoto-san. Kyoko was surprised but hugged Yamamoto-san back.

"Call me Ayame. You are just like I imagined. Perfect. Beautiful." she said as she examined Kyoko. "I've been watching you closely. You have lots of talent and I want you to be the lead of the movie I'm producing and directing." Ayame had stars in her eyes. She could just see it. Kyoko was perfect. From the first time Ayame had seen her she had fallen in love with Kyoko. She knew that Kyoko was going to be a great actress all Kyoko needed was the right opportunities and this was definitely one.

Kyoko stood motionless. Ayame-san wanted her as a main lead. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to accept the offer. but what if she had to fall in love? Did she have the acting ability to act out the emotion of love?

"But first let your opposite come." Ayame said as she and Kyoko sat down. "and here he comes." Ayame rose to greet her second guest. "It's been so long and looks like you'll be the perfect for playing Kyoko's opposite!" Ayame clapped her hands in delight. She would have squealed with joy but that was hardly appropriate in this restaurant.

Kyoko looked back to see a guy in a Black Tux….. Wait it was REN! Kyoko panicked at what her sempai was doing here. Then she heard Ayame saying he would be acting her opposite should she accept the offer. Should she accept the offer?

"Ayame- san" Ren nodded his head in acknowledgment. He and Ayame shook hands. Ren was being professional and was greeted differently than Kyoko.

"Meet your co-star, Kyoko!" Ayame introduced happily unable to notice the two were already staring at each other. Ren and Kyoko looked at each other, neither of them broke the connection till they heard Ayame cough. Kyoko blushed. Ren looked away.

_She looks beautiful. _He thought. Ren was having a hard time controlling his desires. He didn't think that Kyoko would be here and looking like that. She was beautiful and he doubted she recognized how much of a beauty she was._ Were the gods trying to make him cross his limit?_

They sat down. An awkward silence fell over the table as Kyoko and Ren avoided each others gaze. Ayame looked between the two. _Ah...this is going to be fun._ "Ok, now let me tell you about the movie!" Ayame announced. "You two are the main leads in the movie whom are also the main love interests." Ayame excitedly said as she watched Ren and Kyoko look up to her with shocked expressions.

_Oh no_. Ren and Kyoko thought.

* * *

**A/N- enjoy :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Kyoko sat in her seat, frozen._ How can I play opposite of Tsurage-san? How can I act out love?_ "Um, Could you excuse me for a second?" Kyoko rose and left towards the restrooms. She was still reeling form shock. She couldn't quite grasp what Ayame was trying to say. She could act alongside Ren because she would have to be a professional. But to act out love? Kyoko remembered her heart break. She remembered how stupid she had been when she loved Sho. But to open her heart again, what if she got her heart broken again?

Ren watched Kyoko leave to get away. He knew it would be a big step for her to act in this drama. "What are you up to Ayame-san?" Ren asked as looked at the woman with suspicion in his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He knew this woman always had a purpose. There was a hundred percent chance that she had chosen Kyoko and him together on purpose. Maybe something to do with the President? She was a observant and intelligent woman. It was wise to never underestimate her. She could fool you with just her look, as she was once a model and actress.

"What do you mean?" Ayame said looking innocent. She put her elbows on the table, rested her chin in her hands and smiled sweetly. Ayame looked at him and knew she would have to stay in character in order to get him to agree to take the part in the movie. Would she be able to convince him? He was already suspicious of her motives. What would happen? Would he agree? Well, she thought as she came to a resolve, she would do her best and try to convince Ren.

"I know that you couldn't have just picked Kyoko and me to act in this drama. Are you by any chance working with President?" Ren clearly asked Ayame, voicing his growing suspicions.

"Lory? Why would you bring that man into this conversation? It's purely coincidental that I choose you two together. You both phenomenal actors. But then again I guess you have full reason to think Lory and I are planning something. But if I were you, I would take the chance to act beside my secret love, not that it's a secret around the ones that you work with." Ayame regarded. Anyone who would see Ren and Kyoko would instantly know that Ren loved Kyoko. He wasn't very subtle but how Kyoko never saw his love was beyond Ayame. She tilted her head and smiled even sweeter.

"How did you-" Ren began to ask.

"Know? Well, anyone would have guessed from the look on your face when you walked in the restaurant and saw Kyoko." Ayame thoughtfully said. Ren looked dumbfounded. "What? don't tell me that you think no one can notice? And aren't you a actor? You should hide your emotions better Ren. After all, you are supposed to be a great actor." She advised settling back in her seat.

"You really aren't up to anything?" Ren asked suspicious still clouding his judgment.

"Nope." Ayame answered with a sweet smile and looked at him in the eye. "So, you in?"

"Only if Kyo- Mogami- san is." Ren replied covering his mistake.

* * *

_What do I do? Acting in a movie with Tsuraga-san? I can't do this. Love. I can't because the minute I start acting out love I may actually fall in love. The last lock might break! I might not be able to stop my feelings! I can't act beside Tsuraga- san as if I were falling in love! I have to tell them, I just can't do it. _Kyoko thought as she leaned beside the wall of the hallway. Kyoko let out a deep breath and got the courage to walk back to the table and refuse the great offer.

* * *

"Ah, Kyoko! You're back! So what do you think?" Ayame clapped in delight. Ayame wondered what was taking Kyoko so long. Would Kyoko take the offer. If not, she would have to approach the situation with her other method. Ayame could see doubt in Kyoko's eyes and knew she would most probably need to use her back-up plan. Ayame looked at Kyoko with sparkles in her eyes. "You are going to accept the offer, right?"

Kyoko felt bad about what she was going to say next. She felt as if she was letting Ayame down. "Um, I don't think I can do this, Ayame-san." Kyoko replied as she looked down at her hands. She honestly didn't believe she could pretend to fall in love. She didn't want to get Ayame-san's hopes up for nothing.

"Why not?" Ren asked with concern in his voice. He wondered if the past had anything to do with the matter. His assumptions were probably right but still there could be an odd chance he was wrong. He was starting to wonder if she would ever respond to his love.

"I can't do this role. I can't act beside Tsuraga-san. I just can't do it." Kyoko relied her head down, afraid to look Tsuraga-san in the eye. She felt like she was disappointing her sempai. She also felt like she was disappointing her otou-san, Kuu Hizuri, who had told her to accept any type of role and expand her acting experience.

Ren got up and took Kyoko's hand. Kyoko looked up with surprise. "We'll be right back, Ayame-san." He said as he took Kyoko to the hallway where she stood a while back.

Ayame smiled and waved as the couple headed off._ This ought to be interesting. I might not even have to use my secret back-up plan. If he can get her to agree, then all will fall into plan._ Ayame wanted to get this movie going as soon as possible. She wanted Ren and Kyoko to start promoting the movie as soon as possible.

"Why can't you actually do the role, Mogami-san?" Ren asked as he looked at her, she was looking past him at the wall behind him. He didn't want Ayame hearing their conversation. He just wanted her to accept. Then maybe she would start looking at him.

Kyoko looked at him in the eyes, "I'm not good enough, I don't think I can do a role that involves love. It just hurts too much."

Ren looked at her, he had the urge to hug her and to tell her that he was not going to treat her the same way Fuwa had, but he knew better. He couldn't do that, unless he wanted to scare her away forever. Instead he said, "I challenge you. I want you to take this role as a challenge and expand your skills in acting." He knew by challenging her he would be able to get her to accept.

"But-" Kyoko tried to protest.

"No buts, this is my challenge to you as your sempai. Now shall we go back?" Ren said as he started to walk back, leaving Kyoko no time to fight back. Kyoko just followed him back to the table where Ayame-san sat examining the menu.

"So?" Ayame asked as she looked up from her menu. Judging from Ren's pleased expression, she knew that they would accept.

"I'll do it." Kyoko said with the ambition sparkling in her eyes. Challenge- she was going to accept. She and Ren sat back down in their seats.

"Ren?" Ayame asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm in." He said as he flipped through the menu.

"Well, In that case. You two will start shooting the promo advertisements tomorrow. We will also be going through some of the script. You will be able to meet with some of you fellow actors. What else...oh yes! Ren you will be playing Takahashi Jiro. Kyoko you will be playing Takahashi Himeka. You two have to be comfortable around each other." Ayame explained as she handed Ren and Kyoko a script."Tomorrow you will probably get a better grasp of their appearances and how you will act. But for now let's eat!" Ayame said as she began to eat her dinner.

"Wait...I'm sorry did I just hear you say Takahashi Jiro and Takahashi Himeka?" Ren asked quizzically.

"Ahh, yes. Always the stickler for details, Ren. But you heard right because in this movie you two will be married. There's a scene in the movie with a wedding ceremony and everything. Won't Kyoko just look gorgeous in a wedding gown?" Ayame grinned, directing her gaze at Ren.

_Married! I didn't know we were going to be a married couple! How am I supposed to act like a newly wed?_ Kyoko began to panic as she looked through the script that Ayame had handed them. She probably knew we were going to accept. Kyoko began to idly flip through the script. She began blushing as she read further and further. _This is going to be harder than I imagined it would be._

Ren ate as he subtly watched Kyoko's expression. Now why should she be blushing by only reading the script-wait a minute- if Kyoko was blushing then that would have to mean...oh no just exactly did being a married couple in the movie entail?

Ayame was pleased to see Kyoko flipping through the script. She was even more pleased that Ren figured out a bit of the movie's theme in his head. This movie would definitely be a box office hit.

"Well, I will be going first." Kyoko announced as she looked at the watch: 7:40 pm. She was going to need a bit more time getting used to the idea of being a married couple. Just what kind of promo pictures were they going to take tomorrow? Kyoko was beginning to regret her decision.

"I'll drop you off." Ren offered. He didn't think that talking further with Ayame was going to be exactly beneficial.

"No, I couldn't." Kyoko protested.

"I was going to leave soon, too. I'll drop you. It isn't good for you to go around at night all alone." Ren pointed towards the dark skies outside. He had a point and knew Kyoko would accept. He was going to go home and read exactly what was in the script.

"He's right, Kyoko. See you two soon." Ayame waved as Kyoko nodded at Ren.

"Okay." Kyoko said as she got up and turned around. As Ren got up he looked towards Ayame-san to say a quiet thank-you and in return Ayame gave him a little wink.

As soon as Ren and Kyoko walked out the main doors of the restaurant. Ayame took out her phone and dialed a number, smiling to herself. She was quite pleased with herself as to how the evening had gone. All according to her brilliant plan. _This is an interesting project_, she mused to herself. She couldn't wait to get started. She knew that this is what she had been waiting for. The dream project. The one that outshine all the other movies and drama's she had produced and directed before in the past.

"Hello?" Takarada Lory's spoke on the other end.

"Lory, what did I tell you?" Ayame said as she smiled to herself in her victory. "You lost."

"So you convinced them?" Lory asked, surprise in his voice.

"Ren and Kyoko are in." she replied as she ended the call. A smile played on her lips.

* * *

Ren's car pulled in front of the Daruma-ya.

"Thank-you, Tsuraga-san." Kyoko thanked as she made her way out the car.

"No Problem." Ren gave her a smile. Kyoko backed away as Ren drove home. Kyoko looked at Ren go and headed inside.

* * *

As Ren got settled into his couch he opened the script. Twist of Fate as the movie was called. Ren began to read the script. As he progressed through the script he began to wonder exactly who wrote the script. Even he couldn't help but feel his face turn red. He couldn't picture himself and Kyoko as newlyweds._ What have I gotten myself into?_ His earlier suspicions were probably right on the dot as he closed the script. the president was somehow involved in Ayame's plan. _Just great. Those two together._ His phone began to ring. "Hello?" he answered.

"Ah! Ren, I was just phoning you to tell you that you have a photo shoot for the movie you accepted today. It takes place at 11:00 p.m. Oh! And mind me asking who your opposite is this time?" Yahiro asked as he worked.

Ren closed his eyes. He didn't want to say it but knew Yashiro was going to find out. _Might as well let him find out tonight. _"Kyoko." Ren answered.

Silence. Nothing was said. Yashiro remained silent. Ren waited for his reaction.

"OH MY GOSH! REN! THAT IS GREAT!" Yshiro's fan girl mode turned on. "Kyoko-chan will be there and this will be- you do know the storyline is right? I can't wait! Ren aren't you happy!"

"Ah! Yashiro-sna I have to go. You know review the script." Ren said and instantly regretted his words. He was only giving Yashiro more satisfaction.

"Ah yes, the script. What a great movie. Don't let me hold you up." Yashiro said as Ren heard the smile in Yashiro's voice. Yashiro and Ren disconnected the call.

_What HAVE I gotten myself into? Was everyone trying to get him to cross his limit?_

* * *

In another part of Tokyo, President Takarada Lory was overlooking the night life of Tokyo in his office. He was in deep thought. _Well, I hope this works out. Ayame can be a little eccentric at times. Hopefully she changed the script exactly how I wanted it to be changed._

"President, your appointment has arrived." The secretary informed President Lory.

"Bring him in." Lory said.

A tall muscular man in a business suit stepped in. The man had black hair and chestnut brown eyes with a slight stubble.

"Nice to meet you, Professor Kojimoto." Lory said as he greeted the man and both of them sat down.

"It is a pleasure to be here, President Takarada." Professor Kojimoto said.

"The reason I have called you here today is regarding the best-selling true story which you wrote, 'Flying Free'." President Takarada said. "The first time I read it, I was over-whelmed with emotion and it brought me to tears. It had a strong impact on me. The movie contract was signed and we are beginning the production as soon as we can get the cast finalized. I wanted to know if you had any concerns regarding the procedure."

"Thank-you but so far I'm comfortable with the development. I was wondering if the shooting will take place on location. Since it is a true story." Professor Kojimoto said as he recalled the past. He knew how big of a movie this would be. He recalled all the past years that took to write the story.

"Do the people know? I mean that, do they know that you wrote a story about them?" President Lory asked. He had always been wondering if the people had ever been notified that heir story had been written. He wanted to know if he could meet with them. To be such strong survivors.

"Yes, I told them, in fact some of the excerpts in the book stating their thoughts were actually written by them."

"I thought so. I always had a intuition when it came to those excerpts. How about home-videos? Would you show some to the main cast?" President Lory asked.

"I have many! I always had a camera in my hand no matter where I went. What I have are precious memories of the past. One's that contain joyful memories and some that contain dark memories better to be forgotten. I saw them grow up, from tiny babies to teenagers. I think of them as my children. We all have a bond that is much like a father and children. I love them dearly and yes, I took many opportunities to take home-videos. I will have to ask their permission to show the movies." Professor Kojimoto answered.

"Excellent." President Lory said. The two stood and shook hands celebrating their partnership.

* * *

"_Onee-san who are these are people?" A fourteen year old Kyoko asked the taller girl beside her._

_Both of them were surrounded by men in suits. An older looking man came through._

"_Get her, Get the older one." he said as he turned his back and left towards the car. The men surrounded the girls and took the older one. _

"_NOOO! ONEE-SAN!" Kyoko yelled as she tried to pull away. "ONEE-SAN!" _

"_KYOKO! LET ME GO!" The older girl punched and kicked at the men taking her away. She ran towards Kyoko._

"_Onee-san, WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Kyoko yelled, but it was too late. A man knocked the older girl and the back of her head and she fell. "ONEE-SAN!" Kyoko yelled as she watched the older girl get carried away by the strangers…_

"NO!" Kyoko yelled as she woke up. She panted. Her nightmare had scared her. She put her hands to her face, "Onee-san." She silently wept in the dark as she felt her heart break.

* * *

A/N: There are a few new characters so they'll be coming as the story progresses. Kyoko and Ren will have huge developments with the new movie (hehehe)**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Sakura closed the door of her hotel room. She had arrived in Tokyo late last night and immediately came to the hotel. She had thought of what she was going to say to Kyoko the entire plane ride. She couldn't even sleep because she was too nervous. _What am I supposed to say? What if she's really angry? _She didn't know what would happen but she had to see Kyoko soon. With quiet resolve Sakura picked up the phone and phoned Kyoko's company. But before the phone could be answered Sakura cut the connection.

_Am I doing the right thing?_ She asked her self, over and over. _I have to do this. Not for myself but for Kyoko! But can I do this? What if she's really mad? What if she doesn't remember me? What if she's forgotten everything now that she's come to Tokyo. Why did she come to Tokyo. She's in even more trouble._ Sakura slumped against the love seat in her suite. After sighing deeply she picked up the TV remote and switched through the channels when her attention was caught by a commercial being aired on one of the channels. Sakura didn't pay attention to the product that was being advertised but the face that was advertising it. _SHO FUWA!_ Sakura thought angrily. _I bet a billion yen that Shotaro asked Kyoko to come here. That idiot actually brought her with him. _Sakura picked up the phone and dialed the number to the LME agency. She was irritated. She was angry. She was cnfused most of all. Why would Kyoko decide to help and accompany baka-sho? But, once again, before the other end could be picked up Sakura disconnected the call. She had to wait. It wasn't a good time yet. Besides, did she even have the courage to face her sister?

* * *

Kyoko arrived at the studio on time. It was her first photo shoot for the movie. She was told by Ayame-san that there would be many photo shoots for the movie and this was the first of many. As she entered she was met by Ayame-san's assistant, Rui.

_"_Mogami-san! It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Ayame's assistant and as such I will be helping you through the entire shoot today." Rui exclaimed. She was a vibrant, a bit eccentric, assistant. She led Kyoko down the halls to the dressing rooms. She informed Kyoko that Tsuraga Ren, her co-actor, had already arrived. "Kyoko-san I love your work, especially when you looked like a goddess in Sho Fuwa's Prisoner PV! You are so beautiful!" Rui exclaimed, twinkles in her eyes.

_"_Thank-you." Kyoko was amazed she hadn't ever heard anyone call her beautiful. She didn't know what to say.

_"_Here we are!" Rui showed her to a dressing room that was labeled: Kyoko. "You have about forty-five minutes to get ready. WE will begin in an hour and the make-up artist will arrive as soon as she is finished with Tsuraga-san. I will come get you when the set is ready! Good Luck!" Rui flashed a thumbs up sign just before shutting the door.

Kyoko walked over to the outfit laid neatly on the table. She had read the entire script the night before and had managed to grasp her character. She was supposed to be playing a nineteen year old college student who was the daughter of average middle-class parents with two twin brothers, who were older than her by two years and an elder sister who was older than her by a year. Himeka was a complete klutz and also happened to have a feisty temper. Himeka was also quite stubborn. Kyoko looked at the outfit: A spaghetti-strapped floral top with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a thin white cardigan and completing the outfit was a long silver chained necklace with a white heart pendant along with a pair of white strapped high heels. As soon as Kyoko finished changing someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me! I'm your make-up artist and I'm coming in!" The door opened to reveal Jelly Woods.

"Jelly-san!" Kyoko exclaimed as soon as she saw her new make-up artist.

"Who else? Now let's get started, shall we?" Jelly made her was to the chair Kyoko was already sitting in. "AWW! You look so cute but by the time I'm done you are going to look beautiful. And when you walk out that door as Himeka all the boys are going to look at you pass!" Jelly exclaimed staring into Kyoko's endless Golden eyes through the mirror. Jelly laid out all her make-up supplies and began Kyoko's transformation. "Close your eyes!" Jelly commanded when she saw Kyoko trying to take a peek. "I want to surprise you when you open your eyes!"

With that command Kyoko tried to hide her smile. She was excited about her new character: Takahashi Himeka. She closed her eyes obediently and felt Jelly transform her.

"Open your eyes!" Jelly said excitedly. By far Kyoko was her greatest work yet! And today she was even more convinced.

Kyoko opened her eyes and saw her appearance for the first time. She suddenly felt as if she was back in Kyoto before she had come to Tokyo. "What do you think?" She heard Jelly say in her ear but Kyoko was too focused on her hair. She had make-up on but it was her hair that surprised her. She had a black wig on that reached her shoulders. Her hair was cut in layers and she had side bangs. She looked like her old self and yet she didn't. "Thank you Jelly-san!" Kyoko exclaimed as she turned and hugged Jelly Woods.

As Kyoko made her way to the set she tried not to pay attention to all the looks she was receiving. Jelly Woods turned out to be right. She felt uncomfortable to be under so much attention.

"There you are Kyoko-chan!" Ayame said as she made her way to Kyoko. "You look beautiful! Black hair really suits you! here let's go to find your Co-star!" Ayame led Kyoko through the different sets. "Here is where you'll be doing the promo shoots for today! And there's Ren!" Ayame pointed out.

Kyoko looked around to find Ren when her eyes rested on a tall man who was facing away from her. Kyoko walked up to him and when he turned around Kyoko felt her breathing stop. "Tsuraga-san?" Kyoko said barely above a whisper.

"Mogami-san?" Ren whispered back.

_It's impossible! He looks just like Corn!_ Kyoko thought as she examined Ren. Ren had light brown hair that looked blonde in the light. He was wearing a suit and yet his eye colour remained the same. But as Kyoko looked at him apart of her thought it was Corn she was looking at. They looked a lot alike now that she put her mind to it. If only his eye colour changed then she would have been certain it was Corn. The same Corn who was her fairy Prince. The same Corn who had visited her all those years ago. The same Corn she had net in her secret place by the creek.

Ren looked at Kyoko in shock. He felt as if he was back in Kyoto all those years ago. He was surprised when he found Jelly Woods had changed his hair but now he was shocked to find Kyoko looking like...herself. It wasn't her make-up or her clothes but her hair that had thrown him off when he first saw her. Her hair was back to being black. She looked beautiful. Exquisite. Now he had growing suspicion that Lory and Ayame were up to something.

"So you two...shall we get started?" Ayame tried not smirk as she saw the exchange of shocked looks between Kyoko and Ren. She also had to ignore Ren's suspicious glances at her. Oh he knew...or he was coming on to something. But Ayame didn't care. He had signed the deal and now he couldn't back out. The deal was as good as done! Just for her own amusement she told Kyoko rather loudly, "Watch out for Ren, Kyoko-chan! I hear he's a co-star killer!" Ren glowered at Ayame as Kyoko looked up innocently.

"Oh Ayame-san! We've already worked together!" Kyoko laughed as Ren tried to hide his annoyed expression. Ayame stifled a giggle.

"Okay everyone! Places!" Ayame shouted out as she took direction and the photographers gave the OK signal.

Ren and Kyoko made their way to the first set. The first set just had a green screen in the back with no furniture. "Good luck Himeka." Ren said as he was in his character: Takahashi Jiro.

"Same to you, Jiro." Kyoko said as she, too, had transformed into Takahashi Himeka.

"Okay!" the photographer yelled out the poses he wanted for Jiro and Himeka to take.

In the first shots Himeka and Jiro faced opposite directions as they stood back to back. Both had their arms folded with an angry expression. Then they turned their heads to look at the camera: Himeka rolled her eyes as Jiro looked annoyed.

In the next shots Himeka and Jiro faced each other as Himeka had both her hands on her hips with an annoyed expression as she craned her neck to look at Jiro with a cunning smile playing on his lips as his arms were still crossed. In the shots both Himeka and Jiro's eyes were locked.

The next shots followed as: Jiro stood alone with his hands in his pockets as he looked dead serious. He showed no it was time for Himeka's spotlight as she was shown holding a single red tulip and looking at the camera with a gentle expression.

"Good!" The photographer yelled as he finished the shots.

"Switch!" Ayame yelled as all the back stage crew began to scurry around the set.

They changed to a set with a light blue cloudy sky background. There was a single white king-sized bed in the middle with white silk pillows and sheets.

Kyoko had changed into soft pink pajama capri and a white tank top. She still wore her white heart pendant. Ren had changed into a pair black silk pajamas.

"Ok!" Ayame yelled from backstage she signaled the photographer to start once again.

In the first shot Himeka was alone. She was sitting cross legged with her right elbow on her knee as she rested her chin in her hand and smiled at the camera. In the shots that followed: Jiro sat on the bed stretching looking tired.

"Let's try this!" Ayame brightly exclaimed as she whispered the idea into the photographer's ear. He nodded as she gave him a thumbs up. Ayame came and whispered the plan into Jiro and Himeka's ears. Ayame walked back to her seat looking satisfied. "Action!"

As Himeka stood beside the bed she began to stretch lazily then Jiro came from behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her down on the bed. They were both laughing. Jiro began to tickle Himeka. Himeka laughed and squirmed underneath Jiro. As Himeka settled down Jiro pulled her underneath the covers. Jiro lay asleep on his back as Himeka rested her head in the nook of Jiro's neck and shoulder and one of her arms on his chest. Jiro's arm snaked around her waist to bring her closer. They looked peacefully asleep.

"OMG! That was great!" Ayame cheered excitedly. "Did you get all of that?" she asked the photographer. "That was awesome!"

_Oh no! What did I just do?_ Kyoko thought as she quickly got up. _He's my senpai!_ Kyoko was panicking. She couldn't really stop her actions when she was in character. She looked at Ren who got up and was getting out of the bed. Kyoko's heart was beating wildly as she re-counted the last minutes.

_That was close._ Ren swore under his breath so no one would hear. He was this close to losing his control. He was in trouble if he was going to continue with the movie. But then again it made his blood boil thinking of another man who would be with Kyoko in this movie. He would have to keep himself in check. Ren sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"Ok! Ok! One last shot of you two- but that will require a costume change- so hurry! I want to see you guys perform again!" Ayame cheered as she went on and on about the last couple of shots. "They are definitely going in the promo! I can't wait for the filming!"

_The filming!_ Both Ren and Kyoko thought in unison. They had forgotten.

"Kyoko-san this way!" Rui led Kyoko into the dressing room again.

Kyoko changed into a simple blue sundress with her pendant. Ren wore a white collared shirt and blue slacks. They were both barefoot in these shots too.

As they made their way to the last set, which only had a white background, they were met by a backstage worker.

"Tsuraga-san would you please give me your right hand and Kyoko-san would you please give me your left-hand." As they did as asked, the worker took out a red string and tied it around their pinkey's very carefully. "There. Thank-you." He said as he hurried off.

"You're already handcuffed I see!" Ayame said in delight. "Make sure not break the thread."

The last shot had Himeka and Jiro were standing as far as the string would let as they reached out their cuffed hands toward each other.

"Okay that's a wrap!" Ayame exclaimed as she watched the photographer take the last of the promotional pictures. She was impressed with Ren and Kyoko on the first day of shooting. They were consistently in character. On top of that they put a spell on nearly all of the crew that was present. It was a success. It was a great start!

Kyoko took a breath of relief as she felt Himeka leave. She was back and no longer in character. "Good Job, Mogami-san." Kyoko turned to see Ren smiling at before she could say anything Jelly Woods came to hug Kyoko.

"Oh my gosh! That was awesome! Darling will be so happy!" Jelly exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight.

"Why would Saicho be happy?" Kyoko asked curiously. Ren looked at Jelly again and felt his suspicions returning.

Jelly's eyes opened in realization but before either Kyoko or Ren could catch on she said, "Because his first Love Me Member will be graduating." She covered up her revelation before either could start to suspect her. "Ok! Ok! It's time to get you changed Kyoko-chan!" Jelly pushed Kyoko to the dressing rooms. After seating Kyoko in the chair, Jelly began her magic once more."There all done!" Jelly announced. As Kyoko got up Jelly raced out the door, "Have to get to Ren! See you tomorrow Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko stretched out her arms after she changed back into her Love Me overalls. _Its been a long day!_ She felt proud of her performance today. Kyoko took her bag and left the studio. As she was in the main lobby she was called out by one of the secretaries.

"Mogami-san!" A secretary hurried to catch up to her. "These arrived for you just about a half and hour ago." The secretary held out a bouquet of White Lilies and Red Tulips.

"Thank-you!" Kyoko said as she took the bouquet. She wondered who would have sent such a beautiful gift. As she stepped out into the cold afternoon, she took out the card that was tucked between the flowers. It simply read:

_A Beautiful Performance_

in a flowing script. That's all. No name...nothing. Kyoko paled even without a name she knew exactly who had sent it. She had been caught up in her performance that she hadn't noticed any of her surroundings. She went to the nearest trash can and dumped the flowers. She felt very annoyed and her demons began surfacing. She stomped away, furious that IT had found her!

* * *

Ayame looked through the pictures that had shot. The promo video was coming along nicely. It was going to be aired very quickly after all she had a reputation to uphold. Her cellphone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered.

"How's it coming?" Lory asked.

"Oh you'll see."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow."

"Are you sur-"

"See you tomorrow Lory!" Ayame said before she hung up. She was going to have it up by tomorrow for sure now.

* * *

A/N-well..enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

BUZZZ BUZZZ

Kyoko had been blissfully dreaming until she heard the strange buzzing sound coming from somewhere around her futon. Normally, she would have rushed to find out where the buzzing sound was coming from but today, today she was soar and exhausted.

BUZZZ BUZZZ

There it was again. That persistent, annoying wake-up call. Kyoko peeked through her heavy eyelids to see her phone vibrating and lighting up. She couldn't see the caller ID. Kyoko struggled to get into a seating position. As she threw off her warm blankets, cold air attacked her body. Kyoko began to shiver. She had forgotten how cold it could get in the winter months of Tokyo. _Now I'm awake, no use going back to sleep. _Clouds loomed over the dark city. Kyoko looked over to her clock and saw that it was only six-forty five in the morning. She picked up her vibrating phone and pressed talk. "Hello?" she answered, suppressing a yawn.

"Good Morning, Onee-san!" Maria's voice answered the other end of the line.

"Ah, Maria-chan. Good Morning." Kyoko brightened up.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Not at all, what do you need?" Kyoko sat cross-legged on her futon and began to check her small planner to see if she had any homework to hand in or any filming to do today. She had been leading a very busy life between the drama, movie and Bridge rock. Not to mention the small, odd jobs in between because of the Love Me section.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have anything important to do today?" Maria meekly asked.

"Nope, it seems I'm free. Why?" Kyoko began to wonder if anything serious had come up.

"I was wondering if you could come to my school today."

"For what Maria-chan?" Kyoko asked and waited for a response, but the other end of line seemed like it went dead. "Maria-chan? Maria-chan?" Kyoko spoke into the phone hoping the connection hadn't broken. There was no response. Kyoko sat with the phone to her ear, she could hear nothing but silence. Then all of a sudden, she heard a low mumbling. "Maria-chan? What was that? I couldn't hear you at all."

"Onee-san, I was wondering if you could come to my school and enter a cooking competition with me." Maria spoke louder but still seemed shy to be asking. And when she heard no response she added, "But if you have other things to do or anything, it doesn't matter. I was just hoping I could enter with onee-san."

"I'd love to! I was just a bit surprised that you'd ask me. But yes! I'd love to enter with Maria-chan." Kyoko brightly beamed. She was so happy, this was the first time she would do anything like this. No one in her childhood had ever bothered to ask her to something like this. It was her first time.

"Well then, I'll see you in a little while! Ja-ne Onee-san!" Maria happily exclaimed as she hung up.

"You too!" Kyoko closed her cell and put it away. She got up with a wide grin spreading across her face. She hummed happy little tunes as she put away her futon and got ready for the day.

* * *

Kyoko walked through the entrance of the LME building and was immediately greeted by Sawara-san. "Good Morning, Sawara-san!"

"Ah! Mogami-kun! I was just about to call you to have a quick meeting with me." He greeted her back. Between all the running around, he had been so busy and completely forgotten to inform the young actress. "There is another job offer that came in for you yesterday. It's for a Commercial."

_Another offer?_ Kyoko was getting more and more jobs lately and with them, her schedule became more and more packed. "Yes, I'll accept it." Kyoko agreed without knowing who or what the commercial was going to be about. _I need to seize any opportunity I can get! _She thought with determination. She was going to make it big. She was going to climb to the top!

"Really? That's great! I'll give you the details after you come back from Maria-chan's school. Oh and that also reminds me that the President has called you to his office for a quick meeting before you go with Maria-chan to her school for the cooking competition, Good luck! Well then, I have to track some other people down, See you later Mogami-kun." Sawara-kuhn waved to Kyoko just before taking off in quick dash to his other jobs.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Sachou?" Kyoko asked as she entered his big office. She expected him to be wearing some of his crazy consumes that he normally wore but instead today he sat behind his desk, deep in thought. He wore a black business suit and glasses.

He got up and walked over to his office window that overlooked the city. "Have a seat Mogami-kun."

Kyoko complied to his wishes."What is it you need to talk to me about?" Her mood had turned form bright and happy to troubled and panicked. She sat on the chair and clasped her hands together tightly. It didn't seem good. Was she going to be fired? Did she do something wrong? Her mind seemed to be in panic mode as she had problems trying to understand what was going on.

"Kyoko, there's a reason I called you in today." He spoke in a tone of indifference. He seemed different; cold and unattached.

* * *

A/N- Sorry! I feel terrible for not having updated for so long but my health began to fail and I haven't had much time to update. But I'm doing better and finally got back to writing after so long. But, I hope you enjoy the short chapter, more's to come! Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat!

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

_So, she ..._Lory thought as he scrutinized Kyoko. He sighed upon seeing her scared clueless face. He got up from his chair and walked around the desk to the small seating area across his office.

Kyoko looked up and trailed after the president. He sat down on one of the comfy sofa's and motioned for Kyoko to have a seat as well. Kyoko sat down and saw Lory place a note card at the center of the coffee table in front of her. Kyoko looked at him strangely as he lounged back into the sofa once more. She reached down and her hand hovered over the note, in the corner of her eye she watched Lory to see if he would protest her move. He seemed to be sitting still as a rock, as if expecting her to pick up the card. Just as she was about pick it up, her hand froze in mid air just above the note. She looked closer and was able to make out the cursive handwriting engraved on the surface. She felt her stomach drop as she swiped the card off the table in a swift motion. The card read:

_ ' To the President of LME,_

_Are you aware that the young actress, Kyoko Mogami,_

_ does not have the consent of her mother?_

_-H.F.'_

Kyoko felt her heart freeze up. How would he know? Did he finally talk to that woman? What was going on? She thought to herself in confusion. Why would everything have to come up now? Why now? She was finally able to move one? Was she delusional to think that maybe she forget who she was and would be able to change herself through her love for acting? Her thoughts drifted back to the first note and bouquet. Why were they making a move at all? Hadn't everything been settled years ago?

"I had already told you-" Kyoko said to the President but was stopped in mid-sentence when he raised his index finger.

"I know, you told me that night after you filled out the application for acting school. But my question to you who is this H.F.? I know you don't have your mother's permission but what's your connection to this person?" He asked hoping to know more about the figure jeopardizing Kyoko's safety.

Kyoko went back to re-reading the note. Her hand shook slightly as she tried to wrap her mind around the current events that had taken place in her life.

Lory watched as Kyoko went back to reading the note with an icy silence filing the atmosphere. In the corner of his eye he saw her body shake ad his eyes softened. In a soft, gentle voice he spoke clearly, "Mogami-san, I can't help you if you don't tell me the problem." Hoping that she'd respond he waited in the icy silence. However instead of the young woman confessing, the air became colder. Lory sat a little straighter noticing the change in the atmosphere occurring slowly.

"...get this?" Kyoko mumbled, barely audible.

"What was that?" Lory asked, straining to hear Kyoko.

"Where did you get this?" Kyoko asked, her demons coming to life. Where had she ever gone wrong? A quiet confidence filled her. She had nothing to fear, in fact it was them that had everything to fear! She raised her head and looked across at Lory, no trace of the fear that haunted her for the past few days evident in her eyes. She realized that she would have been found out eventually. There was really no point in hiding. What had she been thinking? After all if she wanted to work in showbiz she would have been found out eventually. Kyoko was ablaze, _a meeting is inevitable_. Raging deep inside, Kyoko assured ehr mind and soul that she would never be the little lamb she had been in the past. She had grown, grown into a stronger woman. Plus, she wasn't alone. Kyoko didn't want to admit, but she needed help. After all, this...this.._situation_...couldn't be faced alone. 'H.R.' just the initials created a vile taste in her mouth.

Lory was startled by the sudden animosity that had started to roll off Kyoko's aura. He thought he'd seen the depths of her anger and rage but this was a whole new level. Never in his life had he seen the such hostility fill a young person to the point where it was fearful just looking at them. _Wait... I have seen this hostility_, he thought as he remembered the young teenage boy that he had brought to Japan all those years ago. _They are similar in more ways than I had previously thought._ Lory watched Kyoko's eyes blaze like a vicious fire had been set beneath them. He thought that he was watching Kyoko transform from the oblivious little love-me member to an avenging goddess whose eyes were set on revenge. He thought about his reply carefully, not wanting to test her, "It arrived in the mail, no return address I'm afraid."

Kyoko heaved a heavy sigh, the wheels in her head working. _Fate. Destiny. Do words such as those even exist? Where do I go from here? I have no wild cards or surprise plans. Can I really just sit and wait as THEY silently make their moves in the dark? _Kyoko was about to say something but they were both caught of guard by the sudden knock at the door.

A secretary walked through, "President, your other appointment has arrived. Shall I let him through?"

"Yes." Lory saw Kyoko get up and move toward the door. "Wait Mogami- kun." Lory needed to know the sender's name as she clearly seemed to be unsettled by this new development. Kyoko stopped, she seemed too quiet. As she turned Lory noted the emptiness that etched upon her face. She seemed like a girl who held the weight of the world upon her shoulders. _She's thinking of something, _Lory knew just by the sight of her golden orange eyes ablaze. Behind Kyoko, Ren walked through the door and stopped as he noted the tensity which seemed to weigh down the room.

"Yes?" Kyoko asked in a pleasant voice hoping neither the president or Tsuraga-san would find her out.

"Do you know who it is?"Lory asked cautiously.

"Yes, yes I do." Kyoko replied quietly in a hard voice. She left without glancing backward, not even stopping to greet her sempai. She just brushed by Ren and left out the door. She was lost in thoughts, thoughts she had buried a long, long time ago.

* * *

As the door closed behind him, Ren had the sudden urge to run after Kyoko and hold her. But he knew better than that. Ren wondered what was happening as he walked across the room to the President's little seating alcove. "Ummm...Prsident, what's going on here?" He'd heard the last few lines that were exchanged between the president and Kyoko and even he was starting to worry about Kyoko's well-being. Ren felt as though he was missing a few pieces, first there were the flowers yesterday before leaving, now this. There was something that Kyoko was hiding.

"I'm not sure..." Lory replied with his thoughts jumbled all over the place. His suspicions began to arise before during the acting school auditions and now they were returning. All he could think of was: There was something more to Mogami Kyoko that she lead on.

* * *

"There you are Onee-sama!" Maria exclaimed as she launched herself into Kyoko's embrace. Maria looked up at Kyoko's face and saw darkness filling her eyes. "Onee-sama?" Maria felt fear, not for herself but Kyoko. She felt as though Kyoko was slipping away from her. "Onee-sama?"

Kyoko snapped up and her atmosphere suddenly brightened. "Oh! Maria-chan! Sorry, I was just lost in thoughts." Kyoko exclaimed as she picked the little girl up and began to spin around the lobby of the LME building. Maria smiled and soon both girls were laughing spinning around in circles. "Let's go and cook!" both of them exclaimed as they dashed out the front doors of LME with Sebastian hot on their trails.

Kyoko and Maria climbed in a black car just as Sebastian slid into the front seat and, after making sure both ladies were properly buckled in, began to pull out from the LME building's parking lot. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw the two girls laughing and exchanging information about... some voodoo dolls. Sebastian shook his head and focused his attention back on the roads. His mistress had some _unique_ fascinations. First the insects and now voodoo dolls. He remembered the mistress back before she had met her 'onee-sama' and remembered the fear he had felt for her as she began to sink into the dark abyss that slowly claimed her. He looked back at the orange haired girl. Perhaps it was fate that the love- me member had come when she had come. Whatever it was, he was thankful to it. Because whether Mogami Kyoko knew it or didn't, she had saved the little mistress in more than one way. And for that he was thankful to her.

"Onee-sama," Maria took Kyoko'shand in her own and looked into her older sister's eyes. "Don't go away." Her fear still sat in her mind like a unmovable rock.

Kyoko's eyes widened. She smiled reassuringly and put her other hand on top of hte little girl's hand, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"So President, what was it you had to do with me?" Ren asked as he leaned back into the stiff chair across the President's desk. He looked at the President standing with his hands behind his back and glaring down at him.

"What do I want form you? You fool! I gave you a golden opportunity to help my number one love me member! How much time as gone by? You haven't acted yet!" Lory fumed at the shocked actor sitting in the chair. He in truth had been wondering this from the moment Ren had started his true portrayal of his role in Dark Moon. Right now the young actor was looking at him as if he'd grown not one but two heads!

"What are you talking about President?" Ren asked, baffled by the Presient's sudden outbreak.

"Heel siblings, dinner dates and a new movie offer as love interests. There have been countless opportunists to say your feelings, to help Kyoko realize her feelings for YOU! But instead what do you do? You sit here- in a chair and twiddle your thumbs. I've known you a long time Ren and if you don't act soon another man will snatch Kyoko from you or worse- Kuu will actually adopt her legally. Then what will you do? Engage in a forbidden love with a foster sister?" Lory asked in a clear voice adding a bit of smugness as he lay about the countless options that could be considered by the young actor.

Ren paled when he heard the last option. _Not good! _Then calmly, he stood up to the President and delivered, " First of all, I was sitting in the chair because you ordered me to President. Second of all, Kyoko isn't ready for a drastic step such as what your suggesting. I will be patient for her. When she feels ready, I'll tell her. And finally, don't even dare consider the last option." Ren sat back down and glared back at his glaring president.

"It's an option Ren. Don't ever forget that." he saw as Ren considered all that had been said between them and he could see the wavering emotions on Ren's face. "Your Patience is very strong indeed but what if in your patience she's snatched away form you? What will you do then Ren?"

"Wait a sec!" Ren jumped up. "Dinner dates, a movie offer? How would you know about that unless...?" Ren started looking the President straight in the eye.

Lory just looked back at him.

"You set it up! You set it up and you didn't even consult us?" Ren thundered.

"Ah but my dear, both of you have already signed. No backing oiut..." Lory flashed Ren a tiger's grin. Turning his back on Ren, Lory went to stand and overlook the entire city.

Ren looked at the President's figure. The man was a shark, a tiger. A vicious animal who knew how to corner his prey. He had given them bait and they'd fallen into his perfectly laid trap.

* * *

Kyoko and Maria walked along the trail which lead to the back field. Kyoko held maria's little hand in her own and saw the excitement animate the little girl's face. Kyoko silently laughed in her mind, she remembered being this excited when she had trained alongside the Taisho at the Fuwa Inn. Her mouth gaped open as soon as they entered the back fields. The size of two stadium sized football fields, the back field lay covered in tents. There were outdoor kitchens underneath every one of the tents. This was a completion for the super rich, Kyoko remembered trying not to be daunted by the designer labels everywhere. In addition, Kyoko noticed, there were bodyguards and servers as well as some professional chefs in the some of the tents. "Maria- chan, why are there Professional chefs, body guards and servers?" Kyoko asked Maria a little uncertainly.

"What are you talking about? The chefs are here to help some of the contestants and the guards are required for some of the young heirs participating in the competition, oh and the servers are here to give the main or final dish to the judges. One for each tent!" Maria informed Kyoko brightly as she pulled the older girl through the maze of tents.

"Professional chefs?" Kyoko squeaked as she took it all in.

"Well yeah. Every contestant is allowed another adult to help int he competition. A pair. Some kids get the help of Professionals." Maria informed Kyoko as she searched for something.

"Isn't that unfair?" Kyoko asked.

"Nope, the rules don't say you can't." Maria brightened, "Ah! There's our tent!" Maria pointed to a tent where Sebastian stood awaiting their arrival.

"Shouldn't you have gotten a cook then Maria, instead of me?" Kyoko asked as she stepped in her dream kitchen. Te tent held a full kitchen-literally. Kyoko took in the sparkling counter tops and designer oven. A stack of ingredients already lay awaiting on the counter surfaces. Kyoko looked into the tent beside them and saw a older woman standing in a similar tent and holding the hand of a girl who could only be a little older than Maria.

"Why would I wan a Professional?" Maria asked.

"To win." Kyoko spoke in monotone taking in the furnishings.

"I don't care about winning." Maria whispered. Kyoko looked down at the little girl. "I've always come alone. I had no one to enter with me. Grandpa can't cook, he's basically clueless when it comes to cooking. And I had no one else except Sebastian but he- he only does his duty. I just want to enter with someone. Someone to share joy with, to make memories with." Maria whispered as she clutched Kyoko's t-shirt.

Kyoko crouched eye level to Maria. "Well then, shall we start? We've got a competition to win!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Maria smiles and nods in agreement.

"Well then Ladies and Gentlemen. Little boys and girls. Here we go. This is the start of our annual cooking competition. The rules are simple: No cheating, all food st be made by the contestants hands and pairs are not to wander from their stalls. Servers can get any additional items you may need. You may already see ingredients atop your kitchen, those are the ingredients you must use. The goal is to create the Prefect Dessert!" The announcer stated.

Kyoko and Maria shared a excited glance and waited.

"Three...Two...One! Start!" The announcer bellowed.

Sebastian looked at the two excited girls and smiled lightly. _It truly was the start..._

* * *

A/N:Well there it is. I suck at grammar and I might have made mistakes along the way. There it is- the new post. It's been a while...


	7. Chapter 7

Facing the Past Once More

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Sakura kept wringing her hands as she paced the length of the room. Nerves kept her up and alert against her will. It was as though she was losing her mind. And in some ways—she was. Not knowing what was going on with Kyoko and with Them had her all riled up. She wasn't sure she'd ever calm down until she met her sister in person and saw for herself that Kyoko remained safe and unhurt.

It hadn't even been a full seventy- two hours since she'd been in Tokyo and already she had been feeling as though she was useless. she couldn't do anything useful by just sitting in Tokyo waiting for the right moment. Her gut kept telling her that something was wrong or going very wrong. It was a feeling that just wouldn't stop—instead it kept increasing minute by minute. She was facing the large balcony window when her cell phone began to chime. She rushed to the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Hey," A soft voice spoke over the silence.

A warm glow spread throughout Sakura and within moments her nerves began to settle. She'd needed this so desperately. "Hey."

"How are you holding up?" The man asked as she heard the shuffling of papers in the background.

"Kyo, I don't know how to face her. I don't know what to do! What if I'm too late? What if she's begun to hate me? What if-?" Sakura rambled her insecurities and thoughts as they rushed through her brain.

"Sakura-Sakura, clam down." Kyo urged as she tried to stop from hyperventilating. "Breathe, breathe for me." He said gently and in response she willed herself to take deep breaths. "Good."

"No, not good. What should I do, Kyo?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"What was planned. I need you to be brave—for Kyoko. Got it?" He said gently dispersing her fears and insecurities.

"What did you find out?" Sakura asked as she fell onto the bed.

"You need to get to Kyoko now. He's already sent his people after her and she's been contacted by HF I believe three or four times. He's not going to wait anymore. They all feel the pressure of the deadline closing in. And the deal with Them has been struck off."

Sakura sat up alert, "What? But that deal—"

"I know, believe me I tried but it's futile." Kyo continued.

"I'll go visit her now because this changes everything." Sakura said as she walked away from the bed and on to the balcony overlooking the cityscape of Tokyo. She sighed, "Well, I'll be going."

"Wait, Sakura." Kyo said suddenly breaking off Sakura's goodbye.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"If you see that idiot brother of mine, hit him once in the face for me as down payment for when I get there." Kyo said menacingly.

Sakura asked amused, "For what? Abandoning the business?"

Kyo paused for a moment, "For that, hurting my parents and for hurting Kyoko."

"Don't worry, you can exact your revenge after I've gotten mine." Her silky soft laughter filled the phone's silence.

"I love you. Take care of yourself." Kyo said softly, reveling in her laughter.

"Always. Love you too." Sakura said just before hanging up. _I guess it's time to finally see her…_

* * *

Sho sneezed. He sneezed twice in a row.

"Are you okay? A cold?" Shoko asked touching his forehead to check for on-coming fevers/ colds. She sighed, "Someone's just talking about you then."

Sho grabbed Shoko's hand, "Of course someone was just talking about me. Somebody is always talking about me." He saw her shake her head and walk away and was about to get up when he sneezed twice in a row again. He felt a deep shiver crawl up his spine, he didn't know why but in that moment he felt vulnerable and endangered as though a serious threat was on coming. He shrugged his fears away as he walked out of his dressing room. _Interview time…_he thought.

He walked along the hallway when in the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar raven- haired girl. He turned to face a poster advertising a new movie that was beginning—giving out its promo shots and checks. He knew this girl. He'd grown up with her, lived with her. Except she didn't look like the little girl he used to know. _Kyoko. _

Sho stood looking at Kyoko looking much more as she had before but at the same time looking more beautiful than she had ever been before. Lost in his own little world of thoughts, it took him awhile to notice the name that was bolded beside hers. _TSURUGA REN!_ She was acting beside Tsuruga Ren—as a love interest?! He fumed in anger as he saw their posters plastered all over the studio walls. Shoko exited the dressing room with a smile that instantly disappeared as soon as she saw the posters. She rushed to Sho's side but arrived too late as the angry singer began to stalk off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kyoko and Maria watched as all the other contestants scrambled around their kitchens like Tasmanian devils. They watched as chefs and parents alike got fired up for the sake of winning first prize. Maria turned to Kyoko and tugged at her sleeve. Kyoko looked down to the unsure girl and smiled, "Ummm, Onee-sama, what should we make?"

Kyoko watched as Sebastian placed a step stool for Maria so that she could stand alongside Kyoko's height. Kyoko thanked the man before he went back to his position in the back. Kyoko turned to Maria with a bright smile, "Well, first let's see what ingredients we have to use?"

With Maria's nod of encouragement, Kyoko began to arrange the must-use-ingredients. "Alright, so we have eggs, baking soda, cranberries and celery?"

"Ewww, I wouldn't want any green vegetables in my sugary desserts!" Maria made face as she held up the green vegetable with her thumb and index finger, displaying her disgust for everyone to see.

"Ah, Maria, you sound just like—" Kyoko stopped in mid- sentence as she looked at Maria with a far- off look.

"I sound like who, onee-sama?" Maria asked as she set the vegetable aside and peered into her older sister's eyes to find a depth of sadness. She recognized this pain. It had been the same type she harbored and still deep in her heart harbors. The pain of loss. The loss of someone very dear. Someone whom was loved more than the world. "Onee-sama?"

Kyoko snapped out of her trance and smiled at Maria. "By the way, I just thought of what we can make of all these ingredient—including the celery."

Maria groaned, "I can't believe you're actually going to put healthy stuff in desert. You're so mean!"

Kyoko just smiled and whispered into Maria's ear. The little girl listened halfheartedly but then began to perk up until she looked at Kyoko with amazement. "That would work! That would be awesome to make! But could we change a few things?"

Kyoko laughed at Maria's enthusiasm. "Glad you think so, partner! So what are you thinking of doing?" Kyoko knelt down and nodded as Maria whispered the changes. "That would be great! You're great Maria-chan! Now, let's get cooking! DREAM TEAM!"

They bumped fists before setting into motion. Calling over a server, Maria told him to bring a list of items from the pantry as Kyoko began to get out bowls and set the oven.

"Okay Maria-chan, let's start." Kyoko said as she began mixing sugar and butter into a light fluffy mixture.

Maria at the same time began on her task of cracking the eggs. She looked at the hard shell and immediately thought of the way she'd seen all the cooks, even onee-sama, crack the eggs.

"Do you need help Maria-chan?" Kyoko asked as she watched the girl glare at the white object in her hand.

Maria smiled up, "No it's alright onee-sama. I got this. You start the frosting—that needs to be done right?"

Kyoko nodded and decided to let Maria try and experience.

Maria looked back at the egg and smashed it against the counter. _Huh? I thought it was supposed to lightly crack? Ewww, it's all slimy! _Maria wiped her hands on the nearest towel she could find and decided to try again. Grabbing a fork she tried the other method she'd seen others often take. "Okay, one…two…three…go!" The egg once again cracked in her hand. _Okay, okay no problem Maria! WE can do this. Third time's the charm!_ Maria took another egg and tapped it against the bowl's edge and to her relief, it didn't crack in her hand. She placed both thumbs near the crack as she'd seen everyone do and then tried to pull it apart. However, when she tried to hold it, it kept slipping from her slimy hands and in the effort to catch it, the egg once again crushed in her hands.

Kyoko was setting her 3-D flowers in the fridge to harden when she heard a voice call out to her. Turning around she saw Maria holding her hands away from her face with her nose crinkled up, "I think I might need some help with this egg cracking thing after all." Kyoko burst out laughing.

"Onee-sama!" Maria blushed as she looked to see a light smile on Sebastian's face as he stood watching her.

"Okay, okay." Kyoko helped Maria clean up before getting a bowl and a fresh egg. "The trick is in the pressure." Maria watched as Kyoko cracked the eggs. At one point Kyoko asked her if she wanted to try again but Maria quickly shook her head.

The duo worked in complete harmony as Maria whisked all the ingredients that Kyoko measured and added. Before they knew it, their red velvet batter was complete. Maria nodded in contentment, looking at her job well done. As they set the batter into the cupcake pan and oven, Maria asked what came next.

"Well, now we start making butterflies!" Kyoko clapped her hands happily.

"All right contestants," A voice broke over the tents. "You have exactly forty minutes left until your dishes must be complete. Good luck!"

Maria turned to Kyoko, "How do we made butterflies?"

"With fruit," Kyoko said before taking out pieces of cantaloupe.

"Oh! We cut them." Maria said Kyoko guided the girl through using the knife properly.

* * *

Sebastian had remained quiet throughout the entire process. He looked at Kyoko as she stood behind Maria, guiding Maria's hands with her own as they cut out little butterflies. Maria looked up to Kyoko and whispered something in her ear. Kyoko looked surprised but quickly smiled without restraint. Maria went back to the fruit with a smile on her face.

It had been years that he'd watched his master's grand-daughter sink into darkness. She had been living away from everyone and everything but finally she was laughing. After years of finding nothing but lies and believing in nothing, Maria was opening herself up to the world. She was finally back in the light and it was all thanks to the angel who stood beside her today.

* * *

"All right, now all we have left is presentation." Kyoko said as she took the cupcakes out from the oven and let them cool. The two racks lay side by side and Kyoko couldn't help but giggle at the idea she and Maria had decided to do in the end. "All right Maria, which one do you want to do? Task A or Task B?"

Maria thought for a moment as replied, "B."

"Okay, you start yours and I'll do mine?" Kyoko asked as Maria nodded in confirmation.

Kyoko took out seven plates, one for each judge and gave Maria the colorful frosting bags. As Maria Drew designs on each plate, Kyoko dipped the ends of the roses in sugar water and then colorful sprinkles before letting them dry and harden. Maria and Kyoko worked together as they set down the finishing touches and completed their version of the best dessert.

Their dessert took the form of a large red velvet cupcake sitting beside a smaller velvet cupcake. The plate had been with artwork of butterflies and flowers in different colors making the red of the cupcakes stand out. The larger cupcake was frosted with white frosting and small pink 3-D roses which had tips of sparkling colorful sprinkles and butterfly. While the smaller cupcake was also covered in white frosting, one butterfly and, instead of roses, it had a small chocolate crown.

"All right! And that is time!" The announcer called out.

Servers came to each tent and took the desserts to where the judges sat waiting for the final pieces.

Maria's hands shook a little from the nerves, even though she had told onee-sama that she didn't care of winning, she did very much want to win. Maria stood waiting for the results to come in. She felt Kyoko place her hands on her shoulders. Her tensions eased as she remembered the most important thing. Even if today she didn't win an award, she had already won the best thing in the world. She'd gotten to cook with her onee-sama and for her that was enough. That was more than enough.

An old man, who was identified as the head master, walked along the stage and stood by the microphone. He held up a small vote card and began to read the winners from third place, to second and eventually first.

Maria hadn't heard her name and felt a flutter of disappointment rush through her. Kyoko began to apologize when Maria interrupted with an angelic smile, "I wanted to cook with you onee-sama and I did. That was more than amazing for me."

"Awww Maria!" Kyoko scooped the little girl into her arms. The headmaster went back to the microscope and continued. "This year we have a special prize. It was for the dessert that gave us a unique feeling among all the other desserts. This one stood out not only for its appearance but as well for its taste. This year's unique dessert goes to Takarada Maria!" Maria looked up to Kyoko, who was smiling though tears threatened at her eyes. Maria squealed in delight. She walked up to the stage and accepted the plaque that was given to her. She ran back and launched herself into Kyoko's waiting arms. "We did it. Papa is going to be so proud."

* * *

Ren sat watching his manager with a bemused grin alighting his face.

"Ren, what do you want?" Yashiro asked as he looked up from the planner he'd been studying with an intensity in order to concentrate away from the young actor's amused gaze.

"Nothing. I just noticed you look repeatedly towards your cell many times…" Ren meaningfully left the sentence run along to see his manager turn a slight shade of pink. "Perhaps, a certain actress is supposed to contact you…"

Yashiro turned to glare at his charge. "Ren, just what are you implying?"

"Interesting that you're asking me what I'm asking instead of telling me I'm wrong. So Mogami-san was indeed right about the two of you."

"K-Kotonami-san is nothing like that. She just slipped and I just happened to catch her." Yashiro stammered, trying to give an explanation so that his charge's smile wouldn't grow any bigger.

"But Yashiro- san, when did I ever say it was Kotonami-san's call you were expecting?"

Ren watched with satisfaction as Yashiro looked upon him blankly before opening his mouth and then quickly shutting it again.

A ring broke the silence and Yashrio thanked whatever gods were looking over him that day as he went to pick up his cell with gloved hands. "Hello? Yes? Yes, of course. We'll be right there." Yashiro hung up and professionally greeted Ren with a purposeful glance, "The president has called us up for a meeting. He needs to speak to you."

Ren was about to add a few more lines he'd prepared for his friend when he was whisked away to the elevator with a very determined Yashiro.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Ren! Well, come in we have items to discuss." Lory announced from his desk as Ren took a seat opposite to the president with Yashiro trailing behind.

"What was the important matter?" Ren asked the president, who wore nothing but a sombre suit which disconcerted Ren even more than he thought it would.

"I want you in a project that I've been planning with a friend for a long time." Lory had been waiting awhile for all pieces to come together. And finally it was time to start the project which he had invested so much into. It was the one that he felt he'd needed to tell the world about. It was the only one that had ever given him such a fever that he simply had to get the story out for the world to know that it had existed. To let the world know of the legacy that had been planted within such young, innocent lives.

"You want me in the story?" Ren asked in bewilderment.

Lory looked at him for a moment before continuing, "Let me rephrase myself, you are going to be in this movie." Upon seeing Ren's clueless and intrigued face he said, "It's been a story that has many roles and I have majority of them cast but I still need a main role filled and no matter who I sudition only you seem to stick in my head. You are the one that the writer and I agree on. So, yes, you are going to be in this movie. That's an order."

"What's it called?" Ren was intrigued with this movie offer. If the president was so insistent then it had to mean something. And in the end, he owed the president a lot to get to where he was in life. It was the least he could do in return.

Lory handed him a fresh script, "It's called _Flying Free_, and it's based on a true story."

* * *

Maria skipped through the halls of LME, clutching her plaque to her chest. She couldn't wait to tell Grandfather what she'd won!

"Maria- chan!" Kyoko called and stopped Maria in her tracks.

"Yes, onee-sama?"

Kyoko blushed before stammering, "I actually have to go do something that I promised someone. So, you should go while I go to my…uh...appointment. All right?"

Maria looked Kyoko before cocking her head, something was fishy here. _Onee-sama never blushes! What is she going to do?_

"Maria-chan?" Kyoko asked wondering where Maria had wandered off to in her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I'll be going then. See you later onee-sama." Maria waved at Kyoko, who was already sprinting to the entrance. _Strange. Looks like I have to do some investigating._

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the impossibly tall building. She had walked all the way here on shaky legs. Butterflies danced in her stomach and her head felt too light. Why did it feel like she was going to kneel over and barf any time soon? Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked into the LME building, heading straight for the secretaries who sat awaiting her arrival with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" One of the secretaries asked in a pleasant tone.

"I need an appointment with the president of your company." Sakura replied, managing to find her voice.

"Your business?" The secretary acquired.

"It's private." Sakura replied as the secretary slightly arched an eyebrow.

"Alright, tomorrow at 2:30 pm is the only time available. Does that work or would you like another day?" the secretary asked clicking on her computer.

"Tomorrow works." Sakura replied quickly.

"What is your name?" the secretary asked as she began to type in the details she required.

"Mogami Sakura."

* * *

Kyoko walked along the familiar hallway that she'd memorized. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she neared the door. It never got any better. With a deep breath she used the key that had been given to her. Though she was hesitant at first, he'd insisted that she use the key to get in. It still felt odd to her but somehow the information that he had given her a key had filled her with a warm, glowing feeling.

Unlocking the door, she found herself face to face with Ren as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"I'm here." Kyoko said in a small voice.

"Welcome back." Ren replied in a deep, sultry voice making Kyoko glance at him while her face went beet red.

* * *

A/N: Man, it has been a loooooong time since I updated. Sorry about the wait! :(


	8. Chapter 8

Facing the Past Once More

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

* * *

Previous re-cap:

_Unlocking the door, she found herself face to face with Ren as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a smile on his face._

"_I'm here." Kyoko said in a small voice._

"_Welcome back." Ren replied in a deep, sultry voice making Kyoko glance at him while her face went beet red. _

* * *

**Chapter eight:**

Kyoko looked towards Ren as he leaned against the door frame. In taking a deep breath, she walked up to him clutching to her bag tightly. "Umm, Tsuraga- san…I feel…um…" she trailed off, unable to tell him exactly what he was doing to her. Since for the most part, she had no idea herself. Her heart began to beat harder and faster as Ren stood up and walked towards her. Kyoko tried to back away slowly but Ren got to her faster.

Ren leaned towards her and whispered lightly into her ear, "Hmmm…do I make you uncomfortable, Mogami- san?" Kyoko began to squirm. He was enjoying this quite a lot. He was teasing but he couldn't help it, especially when she was blushing a bright shade of pink. She was utterly adorable.

Kyoko's breath froze at his close proximity. She was afraid he'd hear her heart beat—practically beating out of her chest.

Ren took another look at her face and began to laugh as he backed away slowly. "I'm sorry Mogami- san. I couldn't help but tease." He explained to her as he saw her begin to grow angry. "Honestly, I'm not making fun!" Ren crossed his fingers. Kyoko looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, just a little bit."

Kyoko watched him laugh carelessly and, somewhere deep inside, she felt a flutter. Shaking her head of the impractical thoughts Kyoko brightened and walked towards the kitchen. She began to take out pans and the various ingredients she had stocked in Ren's fridge. She reached up for the wok that was usually stored in the top cabinet but remembered her height in comparison to Ren's kitchen cabinet heights. Opting of dragging a chair over, Kyoko tried to reach up.

Ren watched as Kyoko struggled to reach the cabinet. He walked up behind her and felt her straighten almost immediately. Slowly he reached up and took a hold of her outstretched hand and brought it down slowly. He swore he felt her heartbeat race faster. Then, just as slowly, he reached back up and took a hold of the wok she was trying to get to. Bittersweet feelings filled him as he backed away and held the wok within his hands.

Kyoko hesitantly took the wok and turned away almost immediately. She could feel her face burn. Feeling Ren's presence beside herself, she looked up to see him assembling some of the ingredients for the stir fry on a cutting board. She looked at him uncertainly and asked, "What are you doing Tsuraga- san?"

Ren looked over with an oblivious expression. He gestured to the vegetables, "I'm helping."

"Are you sure you want to try that?" Kyoko asked cautiously knowing his previous track record with food and in particular- the Mazui Omu Rice incident.

Puzzled by her suspicion, Ren waved off the concerns and assured her that there was nothing to worry about. With that, they resumed to cooking dinner.

At the end of experiencing Ren's cooking help, Kyoko learned two things:

One- a heated wok should never be held by Tsuraga Ren.

Two- TSURAGA REN SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO COOK!

* * *

The stage was set.

The promotional poster for Twist of Fate featuring Tsuraga Ren and Kyoko framed the background. A row of chairs was placed on the stage in a straight line reserved for the main and supporting actors and actresses. Chairs were placed on ground level to accommodate the press. Several technicians were working on the cameras that would be filming and displaying the conference live to the multitudes of fans awaiting the movie. The media was already present simply awaiting for the start of the conference.

Kyoko looked at all the cameras and people expecting to see her in her debut movie. She knew many people were still anxious on whether she could perform as a main 'good' lead. She was determined to prove everyone who doubted her wrong and shine. She would reach the top and one day act internationally just like Otou- san.

"Ready?" A deep voice broke through her reverie.

Kyoko looked up and smiled at Ren. She nodded and then resumed to calming herself. Just as she was about to turn to leave for the back dressing room to check up, her gaze latched onto a beautiful couple that walked through the back area. Kyoko immediately recognized them as the Yamamoto siblings. Yamamoto Ruka, 24, had short dark hair with piercing emerald eyes. He was currently placed number 3 in the most eligible bachelor list alongside Tsuraga Ren. He was a well- known model and actor within the entertainment business. His younger sister, Yamamoto Airi was just twenty this year. Her light brown eyes and rich brown hair complimented her petite yet graceful figure. She was a model and well known actress.

They scanned the area and immediately walked over to Ren and Kyoko. Ruka smiled and nodded his head at Ren, who returned the gesture.

Kyoko watched as Airi regarded her. Kyoko was caught off guard when Airi all-of-a-sudden broke into a smile and enveloped her into a hug. Pulling back Airi began, "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Kyoko! I've heard so many things. I look forward to working with you in this film."

Kyoko smiled and felt a familiar tug of her heart at this girl. Something about them had always made Kyoko feel something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Ruka pulled his sister back gently, hoping that Airi had not overwhelmed the young actress. "I apologize for my sister. When she gets excited, it's hard to calm her down. By the way, I'm Yamamoto Ruka, it's a pleasure to meet you." He gently shook Kyoko's outstretched hand. _The rumours are true_, he thought to himself. Most likely unknown to Kyoko, many people had compared her shining golden eyes to precious jewels. Not contacts like he'd assumed. They were actually an uncommon shade of golden eyes. Rare eyes.

Kyoko nodded and bowed, "My name is Kyoko. It is an honour to be working with you." Kyoko astounded herself by being able to talk to such high people easily. Kyoko remained unaware of the dark pair of eyes that followed her movement as she talked with Airi.

Ren couldn't help but watch Kyoko blatantly. He was mesmerized by her as she stood with her eyes sparkling, animatedly talking with Airi. A light blush covered her cheeks. Her short hair moved with every laugh and movement. A tap on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. Ruka stood beside him with a raised eyebrow. "How are you, Ruka?" Ren asked, internally disappointed to being unable to watch her.

"Clearly not love struck like you." Ruka was still looking at Kyoko and Airi sitting a couple of feet in front of them.

"I'm not." Ren defended weakly.

Ruka crossed his arms and continued to stare at Ren.

"Maybe." A weak response.

Utter disbelief flashed on Ruka's face before he began, "Ren, more than half the cast already knows because of one shoot. You two have great chemistry. Plus, you looking at her like a little love struck school boy confirms the rumours."

Ren had no idea that it had progressed that far.

"I haven't even begun filming and I know all that. There's even a pool going on when you are most likely to confess. Most likely because it also includes people who have worked with the two of you before. By the way, it's an LME only, that should give a big hint at who created it." Ruka continued, watching his friend turn towards him.

"Since when?" Ren asked in disbelief. He knew that somewhere in this whole mess that the president had a hand in creating the LME pool. No doubt Yashiro had already submitted his guess and bet a huge sum.

"Well—" Ruka was cut off as Ayame approached them with Kyoko and Airi in tow.

"Great! Everyone is already here. All of you need to join the rest of the cast over there." Ayame pointed by the edge of the stage. "Good luck you guys! Break a leg!" And with that, like a whirlwind, she was off.

"She never changes." Airi mumbled.

Kyoko looked over to Airi and a question popped in her head, "Wait, do you know Yamamoto- san?"

Airi and Ruka exchanged a glance, "Yep, we'd have to know her considering she's our mom." Ruka replied as he watched her talk with several technicians while pointing towards some far off directions.

"No way!" Kyoko looked between the three of them. There were a lot of similar traits now that she scrutinized their facial structure and features. She began trying to imagine how their father looked like.

A girl with a clipboard walked up to them, "Alright, time for the entries."

Kyoko and Ren went in last as they were the lead roles in the movie.

Flashes of light seemed to disorientate Kyoko as she walked towards her seat. Plastering on a smile, she waved once before accepting a microphone from one of the stage hands. As the media fell into a sort of silence, Ayame began, "Welcome! It is my pleasure to shoot Twist of Fate with such a wonderful cast. As you all know, it is a romantic love story about two people from totally different worlds forced together because of the same circumstances. I hope you all look forward to our telling of a heart- touching movie that explores the fragility of bonds in the real world. We are open for questions."

A lady stood up, "Kyoko, this is the very first film in which you are portrayed as a 'good' character, can you pull it off, especially with such a reputable co-star—Tsuraga Ren?"

Kyoko clutched the microphone before speaking clearly, "I am honoured to have the opportunity to act a role that is immensely different from any others that I have acted. I am looking forward to surprising the world with my acting and my character. And in terms of Tsuraga-san, I only hope that I am able to act in par with him in this film."

Just as she finished, another man stood up, "Yamamoto Ayame-san, were Yamamoto Airi and Yamamoto Ruka cast in this movie by you?"

Ayame looked sharply at the man before saying, "I most certainly did not. I have never offered my children any support to making it to the top. As it is, we are in completely different areas in the entertainment business. Anything they have achieved has been by themselves just like any others. Plus, I wasn't involved in the casting process, I was brought in after all the preparations had been complete. So, I hope that answers your questions."

Antoher woman stood up, "Tsuraga Ren, will you be able to pull off a romantic role alongside Kyoko?"

Taking a pause, Ren slowly replied, "I have always concentrated around action but now I hope to branch out further to other areas like romance. I hope I am able to act at par alongside with Kyoko-san." Ren joked lightly.

The woman remained standing and asked, "Yamamoto Airi and Ruka, how do you feel acting alongside each other for the first time?"

Ruka and Airi shared a glance before Airi began, "Well in a lot of ways, this will be slightly easier as we already are siblings but also it will be different as we'll be exchanging dialogue instead of just comebacks as we often jokingly do."

"This will be different but I do look forward to acting alongside my younger sister." Ruka added.

Questions followed one after the other, by the time they finished Kyoko was thankful to get out of the hard seat. She looked at her watch and did a double take. She was late! She had to get to TBM for Kimagure Rock. Plus, she still had to change into the Bo costume! Kyoko ran the minute she hit her dressing room.

* * *

Ren walked into the President's office. He had already accepted the other movie offer. As he entered, he first noticed the desert sands that seemed to be flowing around the office. Then he saw the small oasis and the real life camel. How much did the president spend on all this?

"Ren! There you are!" The president (Sheik) addressed and called Ren over. "Meet Professor Kojimoto, he is the writer of the script and book."

Ren took note of the professor, dressed in a suit, before sitting down across from them. He picked up the script that had been placed on the table with his name. "So, when is the filming supposed to start?"

Professor Kojimoto looked to Ren, "Ah, not for a little while yet. We need to finalize a few parts in the movie. I already know who to approach for the parts, I just need some time. As well as finalizing the artist in charge of the musical soundtrack."

Ren looked at the script, "So we are filming in the town this all took actual place. Are the people still there? Maybe I can get a reference from the actual man who inspired the character I portray."

The professor looked at Ren but a far off look filled his eyes, "Honestly, everyone has changed and gone their separate paths. But I can tell you that you will see the people who inspired the book, just—they won't be the same as they used to be. They are much more different now. Everything changes, and so have they."

Ren looked at the professor before looking back at the script that rested in his hands.

* * *

Lory observed the cityscape from his office window. Kojimoto could be so damn mysterious sometimes. He was filled with an anxious feeling as they grew closer to the beginning of the production. It chilled his bones and caused shivers of excitement to run through him.

A secretary called out, "Sir, your appointment has arrived."

Lory just waved a hand, signaling her to call in the girl.

The doors to his office opened and a tall dark haired girl came through the door. Her brown eyes scanned the room, finally resting on the man dressed as a sheik. She wore jeans and a simple jacket. Her golden hazel eyes shined in the darkness.

"Come take a seat." Lory welcomed his was something familiar about the girl as she took her seat and mumbled a soft 'Nice to meet you.'

"Can I help you with something?" Lory asked as he headed right to the point. He had no time for formalities that would take him no where especially if this was a fan out to get autographs or media undercover.

"Actually, yes. I'm here to meet Mogami Kyoko." Sakura smiled sweetly, hoping to diffuse some of the awkward tension in the room. He probably though the worst of her.

"And why is that? Are you a fan?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, I have known her for quite some time. She'll recognize me. Would I be able to meet her?" Lory sensed the sincerity in the girl's voice.

"Very well." he turned to his phone and called his secretary, "Get Mogami-kun to come to my office."

"Thank-you." the girl thanked Lory as soon as he put the phone back down. She beamed a bright smile to him. In her mind she was thanking him tons and tons of times. Sakura felt so close to getting to see the young girl she had been forced away from. How many years had it been since they had talked?

At the moment, a high pitched voice filled his office, "Oji-sama! I'm back!" Maria came running through the door. "I'm going to see Onee-san now!" She smiled as she was about to leave.

"Actually, Mogami-kun will be coming here any second, why don't you wait, Maria?" Lory asked Maria as she stopped in her tracks and looked back with wide eyes and nodded her head.

Finally Maria looked at the new guest in her Grandfather's office, "Hello." She said shyly to the beautiful stranger.

"Hello." Sakura replied back with a warm smile. The little girl had been referring to Kyoko as Onee-chan?

Distracted for a moment, Sakura's attention was shifted back to the office doors as the door knob turned. Sakura got up and waited with anticipation. Kyoko stepped through the doors, "You called me, President?" She asked but as soon as she saw the face of the extra guest present in the room her words and stance became frozen.

"Onee-san!" Maria was about to jump out of her Grandfather's lap, but was held back by her Grandfather.

Lory looked between the girls. He sensed something more than just an old acquaintance.

"Kyoko, it's been a while." Sakura gave Kyoko a warm smile and opened her arms in an expectant hug.

"Onee-chan!" Kyoko said as she ran into the arms of her older sister.

* * *

Author's note: I'm so sorry! I wasn't able to put the chapter up sooner. My health actually got really bad in between and then I had to concentrate on catching up on everything I missed and my fanfictions got pushed back over and over again. I want to thank everyone that wished me well. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible to finish this story because it has been too long! I really hope to give this story an ending soon! Thanks for hanging in there! All your reviews made it possible for me to come back to fanfiction! Thanks everyone!

Also I won't be portraying the entire Twist of Fate movie, just a few key scenes because the attention is about to shift elsewhere.

-Midnight Tsuki


End file.
